A masochist for a lover
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is yet another orginal story. It is based on Raimundo who is the masochist and then Gabriel who is a gentle giant in many senses. Oh and it is a yaoi


A/N -The character Gabriel and Raimundo do not belong to me but a friend on

It is raining as Gabriel jumps through some trees. His hair clug to his face as he smelt the air. The rain was causing the auroma's of the forest to be driven wild mingling into the air. He stopped when hearing someone heading towards him. It wasn't to much suprise it was Raimundo. He could smell the blood even in the rain, it caused him to jump down to the ground.

Raimundo smirked knowing the scent was making him sick. He watched as the other man looked up to him. The rain was washing the scent away into nothing. He could see his blueish furr was soaked as his white eyes seemed to be locked onto him.

"What's wrong Gabriel? You feeling sick or something?"

He watched as Gabriel said nothing walking away from him. The rain was starting to fall harder as he approached a house in the trees. Gabriel walked in wringing his hair out as doing the same to his loincloth. From the corner of his eyes he could see Raimundo walking into his home. He sits down eating an apple looking up to him.

"Do you always have to be an asshole?'

Raimundo shrugged sitting down next to him. The chair he sat in leant back against a wall. Neither one said a word as Gabriel ate. It seemed like hours but in truth only moments passed listening to it rain. Finally it gets to Raimundo how silent Gabriel is being towards him. During the past week he'd been absent from annoying him. Now it was dawning on him perhaphs he shouldn't have given him that time.

"What ever..."

Raimundo gets up walking from the house. He took off into the rain as his red eyes looked as though they glowed in the night. Gabriel let out a sigh getting up walking to his bed laying down to sleep. When Raimundo was about fifty miles away he stopped on a cliff side as the rain hadn't reached this region yet. His eyes searched the area to see if anyone was around, to his dismay there wasn't. That was at least of what he could tell.

In the clouds beyound Raimundo's sight was three men who watched him carefully. They seemed intrigued on him being a Crusnik. These men had followed him for some time but always stayed hidden in the shadows or other places. He walked along the ledge letting out an aggitated sigh. Off in the distance he could see a small area for travelers to rest.

"Why not..."

The men followed as he neared the resting area. Once there he wasn't suprised not to see anyone. It was then that the men decided to play with him. One man swooped down slashing into his back. Raimundo lets off a grunting moan looking to the man. A faint growl like sound escapes his lips seeing the other two fly down. This was a fight he was itching for at the moment. He strikes the first man who came at him, slicing into his throat. The other two change their stances into a more dangerous one. Both of the men attack at him slicing into his body in several spots.

One grabs him from behind while the other stabs into his stomach. Raimundo lets off another moan feeling the man twist his hand inside of him. The man in front of him shreds his pants admiring his body. Raimundo head butts the man holding him, making his nose bleed. The other man slashes him hard pinning him hard against a tree near them.

"Get the fuck off or else you will be bleed to death. I will watch as every last drop escapes your body."

The man smirks as the other one bound his legs in binds. Raimundo watched one of the men went to his knees taking his dick into his mouth. He couldn't help but to let off moans feeling him deep throat him. Every suckling sent chills down his spine from the pleasure. The other man licks across his neck making sure not to be able to be bitten. He lets out a growling moan feeling the other man bite down hard. The man pulls off of his dick licking his hole as the other one once wet pushes into him.

He lets out another moan biting into his lip drawing blood. The other man smiles as Raimundo is placed onto the ground. His hand phase into the dirt as it become solid holding him bound. He pulls at the bindings realizing it wasn't just the damn dirt. The other man climbs onto him pushing himself down onto Raimundo. Both the men rocked into him making his body rock as he moans. Raimundo licks his lips of the blood not caring at the moment if they were suppost to be raping him.

He starts rocking his body into both men as they moan louder. The one on him starts playing with himself, teasing Raimundo while doing it. They continue till each one orgasims. Raimundo smirks licking his lips, he allowed his wings to come out striking the men. Both men jumped back bleeding. They realized if staying life wouldn't be a option for them. The men vanish as his binds are released.

"Well that was fun. Shame they left before we could play more."

Raimundo gets up stretching walking to the lake bathing. Once done he rolls his eyes heading back towards Gabriels house. When he arrived Gabriel was still asleep which was cute. He walks into the house looking down at the sleeping Gabriel. Slowly he moves away but before he can re-act a tail was wrapped aorund his waist. Gabriel had awoken staring at him. His face was a little aggitated from the wake up call. Raimundo smiled seeing he was annoyed already.

"Who did you freaking kill this time?"

He laughed leaning over sitting down onto the bed.

"Only one man the other two are still alive."

Raimundo rolled his eyes seeing the annoyance at that in his face. Gabriel leans over kissing his lips pulling his body towards him. He nibbles on his lower lip listening to the soft moans escaping. Raimundo leans his head back feeling his lips kissing his neck. Softly he bites down tugging on the tender flesh of his neck. Softly he grips Raimundo twisting his tip slightly with nail into it.

Gabriel licks down his neck gentley nipping along his chest. Once down to his base he licks across it suckling on it alone for a moment. Slowly he licks up to his tip teasing it with his tongue. After a moment he licks around his hole pushing a finger into him, slowly pumping it in and out. He watches as Raimundo arches into his pumps moaning. He smiles pushing two more fingers into his ass thrusting him hard and fast. He licks his lips seeing how Raimundo gripped into the sheets of his bed.

He removes his finger sliding the loincloth to the side pushing into him. Raimundo moans arching into his body rocking. Gabriel smiles kissing his lips as letting his neck be bitten down into. He lets off a soft moan feeling his skin break rocking into him. He starts to thrust harder into him making him back against the wall.

"H..ar..der..."

Gabriel was more then willing to please his request at the moment. He stoped holding back thrusting harder into him. Each moan that escaped him lips was a gasping moan. They continued at this pace for three hours till they had a finaly orgasim. Very slowly he pulls from Raimundo laying down next to him. A faint smile was to his lips seeing how tired Raimundo looked.

"Let's sleep."

In the morning Raimundo leaned over looking at Gabriel sleeping. He had his tail up next ot his face. It was even cuter then the last time he was sleeping. He gets up with out waking Gabriel. He searches the house for something to wear finding a piece of cloth. Raimundo lets out a small sigh starting to sow a pair of pants. When he finishes he pulls them on.

One glance back at Gabriel and he took off. He ended up in a small city. His wings folded hiding perfectly against his back. A small girl watches him carefully as he walks to a store. He smirks seeing no one paying attention. Very quickly he takes a pair of leather pants and a vest. Raimundo walks through the city glancing back at the child stalking him. After an hour of her following him he slashes at her. It wasn't a suprise when the girl managed to avoid him.

"So you are a crusnik? It has been a long time since I've seen one as strong as you. This will be a fun little game."

The little girl appeared behind him slashing into his wings. She smiles hearing a moan from Raimundo. He turns looking to her licking his lips. One movement and she jumped back with her side bleeding. He lifts the hand he slashed her with to his lips. The blood smelled divine as he licked across his nails. She glared at him as he didn't give her time to re-act to him once more. His fangs dung deeply into her neck as blood poured down his throat.

She screamed starting to cry feeling as though a fire was buring in her neck. She stabs into his side, running her nails along his ribs. He moans into the bite, suckling down harder. Slowly her body was growing weak and frail like that of a human. Raimundo pulls away after a few more minutes just looking to her. He licks his lips as seeing the last of her life fading.

"Next time little bitch watch who you think is weak. Oh and nothing you could do would hurt me. Pain is a really big turn on."

Raimundo stands up letting her body fall. He was laughing some as starting to walk away from her. In the forest Gabriel was just now waking up. He sat up looking around then smiled.

"How did I know you would be gone already."

He gets up grabbing some fruit from a tree near his house. The forest was filled with life today that wasn't afraid to make noise. When he walks back into the house some noise in the distance catches him by suprise. It was a group of humans who were hunting. Quickly he jumped into the trees not wanting to fight with them. They looked as though they wanted to kill what ever they possible could.

"Raimundo...now would be a good time to show up. At least you could scare them off."

The thought comes to his head again as he gentley hits himself in the head softly. It was a sad thing if he wanted Raimundo to scare people since he couldn't just scare people. He knew that if Raimundo was there he would kill these humans the first shot they gave him. The humans walked closer as they saw his hut. One of the men walks through and laughs seeing how vintage all the furniture looked.

Gabriel moved swiftly through the trees watching the humans. They trashed some of his things then started to walk off. Their laughter was just as sickening as the smell of blood. He could see a small lion cub playing with a butterfly trying to catch it. One of the men smirks pulling his gun from his side. Before he could react the man had shot the small cub. Tears fell from his eyes seeing the pain in the mother who was charging at them. Another one of the people shots the lioness.

They stood there laughing taking the bodies. Once they left he jumped down going to his couldn't take the pain that he saw in their eyes. This was something that caused him to hate certain types of people more. Raimundo stops at a water fountain getting a sip. In the water he could see a white like the eyes of Gabriel. A feeling over whelmed him as he took off back to Gabriel. After a few hours he arrives finding him on his bed.

"What happened?"

Gabriel explained what happened as laying his head onto Raimundo. Raimundo decided to be silent right now and layed back just holding onto him. 


End file.
